The Revenge of a Forsaken Soul
by Chisai-chan
Summary: A demon's revenge is to be feared. After failing to acquire Ciel's soul he decides in exchange to make Ciel an eternal servant to him. It's only fair. But still famished he searches for his newest contract and takes every opportunity to make Ciel jealous of this new person whom he treats like gold. To make Ciel feel his pain, it seems he will do his best to make him miserable...
1. Let The Revenge Begin

**A demon's revenge is to be feared. After failing to acquire Ciel's soul he decides in exchange to make Ciel an eternal servant to him. It's only fair. But still famished he searches for his newest contract and takes every opportunity to make Ciel jealous of this new person whom he treats like gold. To make Ciel feel his pain, it seems he will do his best to make him miserable...**

* * *

THE * REVENGE * OF * A * FORSAKEN * SOUL

INTRO

Let * The * Revenge * Begin

* * *

"My, you look upset," Sebastian said softly staring at Ciel from across the train cabin.

"Of course I'm upset look at how you have me dressed!" Ciel snapped. Indeed he was wearing the outfit of a female servant. Something very similar to what Mey-Rin used to wear a matching ribbon around his neck.

"Well, you are my servant now Ciel," he said the name simply and without hesitation, and Ciel felt a stab of annoyance at being referred to by his given name without a title. "As of one hour ago, our contract was officially over. But since I cannot take your soul you'll just have to obey me which I hope you do with the same dedication as I did you."

"…"

"Now now… don't frown like that," Sebastian explained. "If you didn't want this result you shouldn't have let them turn you into a demon. It's only fair…"

"It's not fair to either of us!" Ciel snapped.

"True, but that hardly matters now. I was promised a soul I can no longer consume, and since I cannot eat you properly you have agreed that you will obey me until I tire of you..."

The sound of a train coming to a stop called their attention and Sebastian (who was dressed in the outfit of a commoner) got to his feet. "Well, follow me then," he said softly he was heading out of the compartment and Ciel followed only to be stopped at the door.

"Don't forget to get my trunk," Sebastian said.

"Trunk?"

Sebastian pointed up to the overhead compartment where Sebastian had placed a trunk he had taken with him from the Phantomhvie manor. Sebastian had carried it on because well, when they had gotten on the train Sebastian was still his servant because he had been getting last minute affairs in order. He had Ciel change into the dress he wore now, and that is precisely when he stopped being a servant of the Phantomhives.

"You want me to carry that?" Ciel looked up. The trunk was quite big. "You don't have any effects. What on earth would need a trunk for?"

"It is for the effects I may acquire," Sebastian explained. "Needless to say, it is your job to carry that. Now hurry up, everyone is getting off…"

Without as much as a glance back Sebastian headed off the train.

Ciel felt a familiar burning anger building up in his stomach. He looked up, he wasn't tall enough to reach it. Pulling up his skirt a little he put a leg on the cushion of one of the seats and used it to hoist himself higher. He reached for the handle of the trunk grasping it. He gave it a tug. For an empty trunk it was heavy and cumbersome. He pulled it to the edge of the storage compartment shelf. He was not tall enough to do this…

"C'mon," he snapped giving it another pull and the trunk fell onto the ground bursting open and a good number of dresses fell out. Ciel blinked. Varying in color, and station, fabric and texture, more dresses than he could count. "What the, he said this trunk was empty…"

Ciel jumped down noticing that as these dresses were exactly his size. Were these meant for him?! Stifling an annoyed growl he pushed the spilling sea of fabric back into the trunk forcing it back closed just as a conductor passed him.

"The train is already empty, you have to get off," the man growled.

Ciel was not used to being spoken to like this and he bit back his retort as he pushed the trunk out into the corridor. The conductor, with folded arms in annoyance, watched him struggle. Sighing he grabbed the trunk handle picking it up he carried off the train for Ciel setting it on the platform before turning to him. Ciel was just about to thank him when the man snapped, "If I had to wait for you all day, my schedule would be off by an hour!"

Sebastian was sitting on a bench smiling at the scene as the Conductor called the all clear and the train took off again, "My that took you forever…"

"You could have helped you know," Ciel snapped.

"Well, I suppose I could have. But that really isn't my job now is it?" he asked.

"And what are all those dresses for! If you're expecting me to wear them—" he stopped as Sebastian suddenly stood up. He walked over to Ciel placing a hand under his chin.

"Well when one buys a new doll do they also not get outfits for it to change into?" he asked smiling. Ciel knocked his hand away frowning...

Ciel groaned opening his mouth to retort just as Sebastian spun around with his back to him, "Well, I must find my new contract. Having been denied my last meal I'm absolutely famished."

"New contract?" Ciel repeated.

"Yes, speaking of which," he turned around reaching out quickly he grabbed Ciel's face, his hand going right over his contracted eye and Ciel felt a pain erupt from it all the way down his spine. He reached up trying to pull his hand away but failing to do so. He fell back when Sebastian took his hand away and he blinked staring up at Sebastian who whipped a few strands of hair away from his eyes with the hand that once bore their contract. It was gone…

Ciel looked up at him. Without a moment's hesitation he walked away, "Come along and bring the trunk," he ordered.

Ciel was breathing hard, the pain still echoed in his eye. But was it… Was it really… There was a puddle near him left over from a recent rain. He went over to it looking at his face. The contract over his eye was gone.

"Hurry it up," Sebastian called he was already so far away. Groaning Ciel grabbed the handle and began dragging it as he followed Sebastian to the street.

So he was looking for a new contract? Ciel wondered what kind of person it would be...

* * *

**This story is about Sebastian getting revenge on Ciel for everything he was put through in service to him, as well as for having become a demon and denying him his soul (even though that wasn't exactly his fault). In an effort to make him pay he will try everything he can to make Ciel's life miserable. This includes dressing him like a girl (which he knows he hates), making him do chores (which he knows he can't do well), and more...**


	2. One Hell of a Husband

**A demon's revenge is to be feared. After failing to acquire Ciel's soul he decides in exchange to make Ciel an eternal servant to him. It's only fair. But still famished he searches for his newest contract and takes every opportunity to make Ciel jealous of this new person whom he treats like gold. To make Ciel feel his pain, it seems he will do his best to make him miserable...**

* * *

THE * REVENGE * OF * A * FORSAKEN * SOUL

Ch. 1

One* Hell * Of * A * Husband

* * *

Sebastian seemed to take great delight at watching Ciel struggle over the simplest tasks. When he purchased a carriage for the two of them he waited the no less than the six minutes it took Ciel to finally pull that trunk up into it. The driver had offered to help but Sebastian had told him no…

"Where are we going?" Ciel asked him.

"You are my servant now... Remember your place and don't question me," Sebastian retorted making Ciel look positively livid. Those were the same words Ciel had said to him not too long ago…

* * *

"I can't give you my soul," Ciel said as the two of them had rode in his carriage on his way to the train station. "I will give you what I can. State something you wish form me and it shall be done."

Sebastian was staring at him. "Are you sure?"

"I keep my promises," Ciel stated. "Since I cannot keep this one I will reward you with something else. State it. What do you want?"

"You," Sebastian answered. "You as you are, to serve me for as long as your demon life lasts…"

"Are you serious?" Ciel answered staring at his servant a frown on his face.

"Is it too much for you?" Sebastian asked teasingly. "Or do you not want to."

"Of course I don't want to but… to achieve my revenge I was willing to die. Do you not think I would not be willing to live as well?" Ciel snapped. "An agreement is only complete when both sides get what they want…"

"So you agree then?"

"Fine…" Ciel said dully. What did he have to live for now anyway?

"Then we shall be taking a train. Once the train pulls into the first town it reaches, that will officially end my servitude to you, and it will begin your service to me," Sebastian explains.

"Yes fine, I agree…"

"Are you sure? Ciel, I will hold you to it, and I will not let you back out later..."

"Until we pull into port you said. So until then remember you place and don't question me…" Ciel snapped.

"Fine, then we shall form a demon's contract…"

"A what?"

"Demons can form contracts between humans, but they can also form contracts between other demons," he explained. "You shall belong to me, mind body and… well… the and is out of the question now I supposed. You will aid me in my future endeavors and never leave my side…"

"Yes fine," Ciel answered with the same enthusiasm as before.

Sebastian began saying something in another language. Holding up the hand with the mark he reached over placing his hand lightly around Ciel's throat. "What are you doing?" Ciel snapped.

"I'm repeating the ritual in my language. A demonic contract must be formed and said in our native tongue," he continued speaking the nonsense words and Ciel felt his throat burning slightly.

"Now, say these words," Sebastian said stating something to him in the native tongue.

"What does that mean?" Ciel spat.

"It means you agree to the terms of the contract… You must repeat it or our contract is not binding…" Sebastian explained.

"Fine," Ciel said and he repeated the words he heard Sebastian say. The burning he felt then was intense and Sebastian's grip became so tight it was choking him. Ciel instinctively reached up grabbing his wrist struggling to get his hand away… It was pointless to try strangling him he wasn't going to die from something as small as that. What was he thinking…

When Sebastian released him Ceil clutched his throat gasping. He slipped down the seat and wound up sitting on the floor of the carriage. "What was…"

"Our contract is now binding," Sebastian explained. "I hope you will serve me well…"

* * *

Ciel had not even realized he had fallen asleep but noticed with a particularly bumpy road awoke him. He sat up looking around, "Where?"

"Ah, you're awake…" Sebastian said teasingly. "You appear to be drooling…"

Feeling embarrassed he wiped his mouth and looked away, "You could have woke me up…"

"Ah, but it is no longer my job to worry about your appearance…" he informed him. "We're almost there…"

Ciel was about to ask where is "there," but decided not to. The carriage pulled up outside an opera house. He could hear singing within.

"Come on," Sebastian told him and the entered buying two tickets they took seats at the very back. The woman on stage was singing her heart out swirling around the floor as though she were on ice. Her curls bounced along with every movement.

Ciel stared at her. He knew her from somewhere… Where had he… She was…

"Didn't she come to the manor once?" Ciel asked turning to Sebastian.

"Very perceptive," Sebastian answered grinning. "Yes, that is Irene Diaz. She is my next target."

"Does… does she have a soul like mine?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I figured for your next contract you would try to find a soul like mine…"

"Not everything has to be about you Ciel…" Sebastian said softly as Ciel glared at him. (-.- ) "Wait outside with the carriage. I shall be along shortly with my new contract."

"Sebastian, seriously. You don't think you could do better than her?" he asked eyeing the girl onstage.

"Of course. I could do a hundred fold better than her," Sebastian explained. "But a soul like hers is necessary right now."

"Necessary for what?"

"For teaching you how to mind your own business," Sebastian explained making Ciel frown once again. Getting the hint Ciel jumped to his feet.

"Whatever," he snapped. "Do as you please…"

Ciel stormed to the door hands balled in fists.

"Abandoning the contract so soon?"

"I'm just going to the carriage…" Ciel snapped.

"You're not going to watch me make my contract with this person?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you needed a babysitter for that," Ciel snapped and pleased by the angry look Sebastian gave him he stormed out of the Opera House and onto the street. He went over to the carriage and sat upon the step which led up into it. _Stupid Sebastian_… he thought frowning…

The people walking by were giving him odd looks, and whispering behind the shield of their hands. Ciel eyed them. What was going on? He got up and walked over to a window looking at his reflection. Long hair, a uniform dress… He looked like any average servant girl he supposed. His bangs covered his contract and he moved it to find his normal eye. Ciel blinked… Oh, that's right. Sebastian had removed that contract and gave him a new one. He touched the ribbon that covered his throat and the sign upon it.

"My Miss," said a voice behind him. He turned to find a man standing behind him.

"Uh… Georg!" he gasped without really thinking.

"Hhmm… How do you know my name?"

"Uh… you're the director of Bamberger Bank right? I saw you in the paper the other day," Ciel responded thinking quickly. This was another one of the guests that had attended his party.

"I see, my fame seems to have spread. But what are you doing out like that?" he asked looking down at Ciel.

Ciel wondered for a moment if he recognized him as himself…

"Like… what?" Ciel asked nervously.

He reached up removing his cloak which he threw around Ciel's shoulders, "It's freezing my dear, you should be dressed warmly. Such odd weather, it's normally not this cold this time of year."

Oh that's right; he did not feel things as humans did anymore… Georg rubbed Ciel's shoulders with the coat on in a seeming effort to warm him up, though Ciel suspected their might have been another reason. "Um… what are you doing here? Ciel asked.

"Me? I never miss an opportunity to see Irene sing," he explained. "However, I am already late so I must be going. You can keep the cloak I have plenty at home…"

With that he disappeared inside the Opera House.

Ciel sighed.

Sebastian sure took his sweet time with this one, Ciel found himself thinking as night approached, and then the two emerged hand in hand from the Opera House after all the guests had already left. Sebastian smiled, "Irene, this is Robin. She is an assistant of mine (for lack of a better term). She will be helping me fulfill our contract…"

Ciel winced at the name. Robin! _He knows I hate that_!

"Oh," she said and holding out her hand to Ciel she said, "Pleased to meet you…"

Frowning Ciel shook hers, partly because he knew Sebastian would be upset if he didn't.

"Alright then, let us head back," Sebastian said removing his coat he placed it around Irene's bare shoulders.

"Thank you," she answered blushing. Sebastian walked over holding the door open for her and she climbed inside, Sebastian followed her rather quickly almost in an effort to show Ciel that he did not come before him. Ciel sat on the opposite side of the carriage to Sebastian and Irene.

The two were seated close. Which felt odd. A butler should not sit on the same side of the carriage as their Master…

"Well then," Irene said. "So this girl knows about our contract…"

"Not the details of it, but she will not reveal it to anyone. You don't need to worry about that," Sebastian explained. "Now first I wish to do something. Miss, if you'll allow me your hand…"

Blushing Irene held it out Palm up. Sebastian removed a knife from his pocket and Irene recoiled immediately. "What are you going to do?" she gasped.

"You need not fear anything from me Miss," Sebastian said softly. "I need but a drop of your blood…"

"What for?" she asked looking worried.

"You must trust me, how can your contract be fulfilled if you don't trust me?" he asked softly.

"Oh… Alright," she held out her hand.

"Robin, yours too," Sebastian told him.

Ciel looked up sighing he held his hand out. Softly he pricked Irenes finger and she winced, but when Sebastian got to Ciel's hand he ran the blade quickly across the palm creating a short but rather deep cut. Ciel winced. He had not been expecting Sebastian to do that and made to pull his arm away only to have his wrist caught and held in place by Sebastian. He had a drop or two of Irene's blood fall onto Ciel's wound. A small light like a ripple erupted from it and then it was gone. He released Ciel's hand.

Reaching in his breast pocket Sebastian removed a piece of cloth throwing it at Ciel, "Don't get blood in the carriage," he told him.

"What does that do?" Irene asked.

"This will allow me to know through her if you are ever in danger…" Sebastian explained.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. Since when does he need another person to know when someone is in danger? Ciel thought using the cloth to stop the bleeding. He did notice that while it didn't heal right away it did heal quicker than normal for were he not a demon he would have needed stitches for this wound.

"Really?" Irene said looking down at the blood on her finger.

"Yes," Sebastian answered taking her hand he placed her cut finger in his mouth and she blushed.

In the very instant Ciel felt something wet touching his finger. The very same finger… Ciel looked down. It looked normal. Like nothing was happening to it. Glancing up at Sebastian he noticed he was glaring at him. Obviously to gauge his reaction and Ciel looked away already getting the gist of the spell or whatever it was. He would now feel anything that happened to Irene physically…

When he finished he looked to her with a softened expression Ciel had never seen him wear.

"So…" Irene said slightly nervous. "What now?"

"Now we plan a grand party in which I can give you a proposal worth of a Goddess…" Sebastian said.

"Proposal!?" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian turned to him with a very different expression, "Upon making a contract with a demon, the person may choose the relation between the two of them, and Irene has decided that she would like for me to pose as her fiancé and then husband…"

Ciel blinked. He thought all demons were simply butlers based off the two demons he knew about. He didn't realize they could be other things to their contracts…

"I'm nervous though," Irene said. "I hope we aren't found out…"

"Miss," Sebastian said softly taking her hand. "I shall be one hell of a husband."

And upon saying that he placed a kiss on the back of her hand and Ciel felt the small peck on the back of his. He clutched it in his other hand out of reflex.

"What about her?" Irene asked eyeing Ciel.

"She shall become a maid in your house," Sebastian explained delighting in the way Ciel frowned at that.

"A husband and a maid I don't have to pay," Irene said happily. "What a wonderful day this has turned out to be."

"Indeed," Sebastian said as Irene snuggled close placing her head on his shoulder. He reached up stroking her hair and Ciel felt the fingers running through his own strands even though his hair wasn't moving, he moved down running a finger around her ear and down her neck sending a chill down Ciel's spine, he brought his hand up to his own neck trying to block the sensation which he wasn't able to do…

Sebastian seemed happy, for the whole time he did this he did not look at Irene once.

_That damn demon, _Ciel thought furiously_._

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**Thanks to: tama-chan no tamanegi and promocat for the reviews. I enjoy reading them and hope you liked the update...**


	3. One Hell of an Incompetent Maid

**A demon's revenge is to be feared. After failing to acquire Ciel's soul he decides in exchange to make Ciel an eternal servant to him. It's only fair. But still famished he searches for his newest contract and takes every opportunity to make Ciel jealous of this new person whom he treats like gold. To make Ciel feel his pain, it seems he will do his best to make him miserable...**

* * *

THE * REVENGE * OF * A * FORSAKEN * SOUL

Ch. 2

One* Hell * Of * An * Incompetent * Maid

* * *

They pulled up outside a large house, not as big as his manor had been, (which was a fact he took delight in). Sebastian stepped out first helping Irene down by hand. He paid the carriage driver and then turned to Ciel.

"Grab the suitcase," he demanded before the two of them disappeared inside. Frowning Ciel climbed out and after a minute or two managed to get the suitcase down. The impatient carriage driver hurried off after that. How was this thing so heavy? All it had in it were clothes…

He began to pull it up the steps into the house and his heel caught the hem of his skirt causing him to trip and the suitcase to slide all the way back down the first four steps he had already managed to carry them up, "Damn it," he cursed looking down he saw a rip in his glove below which a cut now formed. Putting his mouth on it he attempted to stop the bleeding.

This was all around going to be a bad day. Taking a deep breath he walked back down and began to pull the trunk up step by step once more. One by one by one… and he was almost at the tope when a burst of sensation erupted on his neck and in shock he clasped his hand to it in an effort to block it out. The suitcase slid all the way back down.

"Fuck this shit!" snapped walking inside he could hear Irene's voice coming from the living room and he turned around the corner to see Sebastian had her playfully pinned against the wall and was kissing her neck.

"Would you stop it?" Ciel snapped glaring up at Sebastian.

"Why whatever do you mean?" Sebastian asked looking innocent.

"You know what I mean!" Ciel snapped.

Irene looked at him blinking, "Why is she upset?"

"It seems she's having problems with our trunk, I'll just go get her settled in her room," Sebastian said and leaning forward he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, which Ciel felt immediately.

With that Sebastian walked out to where the trunk was lying on the ground, and a frowning Ciel followed him. "My you can't even lift this suitcase, you do realize demons can lift heavy objects with ease don't you?"

"Well apparently I can't," Ciel snapped, arms crossed, eyes glaring.

Sebastian sighed grabbing the trunk he walked up the steps with little effort, "We will have to fix that, but until then follow me."

He took Ciel down to a room in the basement and opened the door revealing a rather small space. There was an armoire in the corner, a desk and an oil lamp next to a one of the sorriest excuses for a bed he had ever seen. "This is _my _room?"

"Indeed," Sebastian said he opened the trunk and in a few seconds flat had completely unpacked it. "Now if you'll come with me upstairs I will show you how to make tea."

"Sebastian! What about—"

"Come along, you are a servant and you're already falling behind in your duties," he explained hurrying back upstairs. He showed Ciel the proper way to prepare tea and then had him take it to Irene who was sitting in rocking chair on the back porch looking out over her vineyard.

Sebastian sat in a more stationary chair next to her. "I have showed your new maid how to make tea, I hope you like it."

Still frowning Ciel sat the tray on a small table between them and handed them each a teacup. Irene sipped it, "It's very good."

_It should be, Sebastian made it_, Ciel thought silently to himself.

"So Sebastian," Irene said turning to him. "Should we have a large wedding or a small one?"

Sebastian looked to Ciel, "I don't know, what do you think?"

Ciel sighed, "Large weddings are a pain…"

Quickly Sebastian turned back to her smiling, he took her hand and Ciel felt the pressure from it on his, "The bigger the better."

Ciel glared at him. Why bother asking him if he was just going to do the exact opposite…

"Oh splendid, I figure we could have it one week from today," she said smiling. "I'll invite everyone, and I can even sing a song at it!"

"Where will we hold it?" Sebastian asked.

"Why not here," she suggested. "The vineyard is so pretty. It's the perfect place to hold a wedding!"

"Whatever you wish, Darling," Sebastian said and Ciel turned away. He was not used to an overly dotting Sebastian and the very idea that he existed made him more than a little upset.

"It's all so perfect!" Irene said. "We're going to get married and you'll ensure I become the best Opera singer in the entire world."

"That is what our contract states," Sebastian explained. "Ciel, would you be so kind as to bring us a snack?"

"Uh…" Ciel frowned. He didn't know how to do that either.

"Oh, right," Sebastian said and he got to his feet. "I hope you don't mind my love, but Ciel is rather new to this whole servant thing, so I will have to show her the ropes a bit more."

"Not at all," Irene said, "I think I will go practice my singing. Can't become the best without practice after all."

With that she glided down the hall in a very feminine way and entered the study. Sebastian turned to Ciel, "You're going to have to learn fast, I can't be showing you how to do things forever you know…"

"It's not my fault," Ciel frowned. "And you didn't answer me from earlier…"

"It's not my job to answer you now is it?" Sebastian asked glaring down at him. "To the kitchen, I'm only going to show you how to make one thing, anything else you'll have to seek the aid of a cook book."

Sebastian showed him how to make a basic chocolate cake, and Ciel had a hard time with everything. Most of which were breaking eggs without getting the shells in the food. Sebastian had him try until there were no more eggs left in the house. Frowning at the empty cartridge he sighed. "You shall have to go to the market tomorrow."

"Me!?" Ciel snapped furiously glaring at him.

"But of course, Irene belongs to this well-to-do society which I am about to marry into. You can't very well expect us (of high-class birth) to go to such a lowly place as the market," Sebastian explained.

Ciel held back the barrage of curse words he wanted to throw at him.

"Well then, if you would be so kind as to put the cake in the oven (two logs for the fire underneath should be enough) and take it out when this sand timer runs out," Sebastian said placing the timer on the counter. "Then all you will need to do is frost it. Now if you will excuse me. I must attend to my… my wife."

With that he left the kitchen leaving Ciel still looking rather confused about what to do…

* * *

Irene was singing her heart out and with Sebastian's aid and instruction she was trying a rather difficult opera piece when Ciel walked in with what was a rather terrible looking cake.

Sebastian frowned, "What is that?" he asked.

"What's it look like!?" Ciel snapped glaring.

"It looks like a pile of shit your poured frosting on…" Sebastian explained.

Ciel was a little taken aback by the curse word that had slipped from Sebastian's mouth as the demon had never cursed before (at least not to Ciel's knowledge).

"Oh don't mind her," Irene said. "She's just a child after all…"

That felt more like an insult than anything and frowning Ciel spat back, "I'll try again then…"

"With what?" Sebastian asked. "You used up all the eggs…"

Gritting his teeth he scowled, "I'll go to the market then…"

"It's a good hour carriage ride there and back, are you really going to go this late in the day?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel sighed, he honestly thought he was beginning to hate him…

Irene turned to Ciel. "Sweetie, why don't you just take the day off? You can start again tomorrow…"

"Fine," Ciel said and turning quickly he left before Sebastian could tell him otherwise.

He went downstairs to his room and sat down on his bed. It was an awful bed. Full of springs and lumps and… It was just awful. He laid down on it and found it to be worse. He was just starting to think that maybe lying on the floor would not be so bad when he spotted something on his desk. It was a picture of his parents that had been in his manor. Blinking he grabbed it. Did Sebastian grab this for him? He certainly hadn't packed it…

He put it back on the desk and tilted it so he could see it clearly from his bed. Sighing he pulled his feet up to his chest staring at their picture. He had put up quite a front of not being overly sad about their deaths and had replaced that sadness with his goal of revenge. But now… with his revenge complete… There was nothing to cover up that feeling.

_Then you cover it with anger_! He told himself furiously. He thought of Sebastian immediately. _So what if he agreed to do this in exchange for his soul, did he have to be such a self-righteous ass about it all_?!

Ciel gasped as he felt a series of kisses on his neck.

_And then there was this bullshit_… He tried to block the sensation with his hands again even though he knew it wouldn't work. Then he felt lips on his and the sensation of a tongue in his mouth, and he clasped his hands over his mouth blocking out the noise of surprise at the feeling. But it didn't stop, a hand on his back, a hand tugging lightly at his hair, a tongue exploring his mouth. Ciel's cheeks grew hot and he grabbed his pillow shoving his face into it in another failed attempt to block the sensations assaulting him.

Stupid Sebastian! Ciel thought furiously… He was clearly doing this to punish him. Perhaps if Ciel had been a bit nicer of a Master, Sebastian wouldn't feel the need to be doing this now.

* * *

The next day Ciel decided to confront Sebastian again.

"You're late," Sebastian explained when Ciel came up the stairs.

"I was sleeping," Ciel snapped.

"Demons don't need to sleep, so you shouldn't bother," he explained.

"Sebastian listen," Ciel said ignoring his last comment. "Turn it off okay…"

"Turn what off?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"This… whatever you have done to make me feel what she feels. I don't like it, so turn it off…"

"I can't do that," Sebastian said. "It won't "turn off," as you say, until she dies."

"What!" Ciel snapped.

"It is the best way to know if my new soul is ever in danger, so do let me know if you ever feel her in pain," Sebastian said. "The sensual part that you feel… well… It is a regrettable side effect…"

"Side effect!" Ciel couldn't believe he was passing this off as side effect.

"I do promise to leave all our most intimate actions for night where you can be safely tucked away in your room so other people won't see you writhe in ecstasy," Sebastian pointed out as calmly as if he were talking about the weather.

"You're going to sleep with her!" Ciel snapped, but even as he said it he realized how stupid it sounded.

"But of course, our honeymoon will last that whole first weekend," he explained. He walked over leaning down so only Ciel could hear the next sentence, "If I could not sexually ravish my wife on our honey moon, then what sort of husband would I be?"

Ciel felt his face flush, he could not imagine what that was going to be like and he never wanted it to come to that…

"Now, since you seem to have slept in your clothes I shall have to ask you to go change, and from now on if you will please wake up earlier that would be great as I have had to make breakfast this morning in your place," Sebastian said before leaving Ciel standing alone in the kitchen.

* * *

**Another chapter is up! If you like let me know.**

tama-chan no tamanegi: Onions? XP

promocat: Indeed it is. XD

TazzieLuv13: I hope you find him a little better this chapter. If not, I'll try harder next chapter...

YetAnotherJaneway: Thanks for the review, *we already talked on that* XP

sexy demon neko: Me too! XD Thanks for the review.

Narutopokefan: Thanks for the review.


	4. One Hell of an Awful Day

**A demon's revenge is to be feared. After failing to acquire Ciel's soul he decides in exchange to make Ciel an eternal servant to him. It's only fair. But still famished he searches for his newest contract and takes every opportunity to make Ciel jealous of this new person whom he treats like gold. To make Ciel feel his pain, it seems he will do his best to make him miserable...**

* * *

THE * REVENGE * OF * A * FORSAKEN * SOUL

Ch. 3

One* Hell * Of * An * Awful * Day

* * *

Even though they were making plans for a wedding, they also seemed to be making plans for some epic proposal, which she demanded to take place on stage after one of her performances. Ciel was cleaning while he listened to them discuss it. All the while Sebastian was lightly caressing the back of her neck, which kept making Ciel shudder and blush. He could feel it as if Sebastian's hand were on the back of his own neck, and while he did so Ciel noticed that Sebastian was not looking at her. But all the while glaring at him…

The trip to the market that morning had been awful, and he got back only to find that some of the things he had purchased were wrong. Then when making dinner that night he had burned almost everything, and Sebastian was forced to remake almost the entire meal. Now he was dusting, something he found he hadn't yet screwed up. That was until he felt the sudden sensation of someone sucking at his neck. He dropped the small vase he was holding cupping his neck with his hands. And the vase shattered.

"Oh no…" Irene sighed pulling back from Sebastian's kiss.

"Let me take care of her…" Sebastian said getting to his feet he walked over and grabbed Ciel by the upper arm pulling him from the room.

"Are you going to be breaking all of my wife's possessions?" he asked rather coldly.

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't kissed her like that. You could at least warn me if you're going to make me feel everything she feels," he snapped as he was taken downstairs to a cellar.

Cold and damp with a dirt floor he sighed looking around, "What is this place?"

Sebastian walked over grabbing what appeared to be a pair of shackles. "What are you—"

Sebastian led him over to a one of the pipes. It was fairly low to the ground and Sebastian made him sit on his knees under it before using the chain to pin his arms above him. "Sebastian?"

"Do you remember when you got caught by Scotland Yard and I was whipped mercilessly by that angel?"

Ciel blinked up at him, "You're going to beat me? Cause I dropped a vase?"

"No of course not," Sebastian said. "I'm just going to leave you hear while I go tend to my bride."

"Wait! Sebastian!"

Too late. Sebastian had closed the door. Ciel blinked… He wasn't… Surely he wasn't going to just leave him here to endure everything! But soon the sensations started. An assault on his neck had begun, and he felt invisible hands touching his torso. Worse of all he couldn't even cover his mouth to block out the sound he made, which shamed him more than anything as it was like a verbal reminder of his own weakness. The chains were pulled at in vain. Sebastian, he was truly heartless! Not to mention it was… and he hated to admit this… lonely. To feel these things and have no one to look at, no person to touch back… It gave the sensations while agonizingly pleasurable, and hallow empty feeling that seemed to make his heart ache.

Back up in their room Irene was enjoying his company. But in all honesty he was doing none of this for her. Every touch, every kiss, he performed in the hope that this was tormenting Ciel as much as it could.

"Oh Sebastian," Irene panted arching her neck back as far as she could to give him greater access. "Please hurry and come into me… I can't wait any longer."

"Not now my love," he whispered in her ear. He knew Ciel could would not be able to hear the whispered words but he would be able to feel the soft caress of wind on her ear. "It would not be appropriate for me to lay with you before we have wed."

"I don't care, do it," she panted clinging to him.

"Be patient," he whispered. "All in due time… for now though I can always kiss you there…"

* * *

Ciel gasped. He hated him! He just hated him! _I was never this cruel to you_, he found himself thinking miserably. His mouth was dry, and he was shaking. It felt like Sebastian actually had his mouth… down there… He never should have agreed to this but his pride had wanted to make things right between the two of them.

_Damn him_…

* * *

Sebastian climbed from their bed, Irene was sleeping peacefully having been satisfied by her dear demonic fiancé. He walked downstairs to check on Ciel. It appeared Ciel was lying unconscious still chained where Sebastian had left him. He walked over to him running his hand along the links.

_C'mon Ciel_, he thought to himself. _A demon should have been able to break these chains easily_.

He knelt down and lifted Ciel's sweaty face up frowning. He didn't understand. Ciel was a demon now. He should have strength, he shouldn't need sleep, he should be skilled… Ciel though was none of these things. "Well, perhaps you will break them tomorrow."

A small smile stretched across his face, "I will make a demon out of you yet…"

* * *

Ciel awoke abruptly. He was lying in his room. Had he fainted, or had he fallen asleep? He wasn't sure. But how had he gotten here? Last he remembered he had been chained in the cellar and Sebastian had…

He felt his face go red. Ugh!

Looking out the window he noted the sun… Shit! The sun was already that high up! He hurried out of bed changed into his maid outfit and came upstairs to find Sebastian was helping Irene put on her coat.

"Oh you're finally awake are you?" Sebastian asked smiling.

"Sorry…" Ciel said frowning.

"I had to make breakfast for us this morning," Sebastian pointed out.

"Sorry," Ciel answered again.

"I also had to prepare the carriage too."

"Sorry," Ciel said frowning.

"Well, it's the proposal day. We're going to watch Irene's play and then I am going to propose on stage as she asked me to."

"It'll be wonderful…" she said smiling.

"I'll stay with the carriage outside," Ciel said softly.

"Nonsense, you should come watch too," Irene said smiling.

"No thank you," Ciel answered.

"My wife has requested that you see her performance. I suggest you do," Sebastian said softly.

Ciel frowned. He really was not looking forward to watching Sebastian propose to someone. "Fine," he answered dully.

So Ciel finished loading the carriage, with Sebastian's help so they could actually get there on time. Then they rode the long trek to the theater. All the while Sebastian would playfully touch Irene, stroking her hair, and caressing her neck. Almost as if they were a young couple and in a way they were. Ciel curled up near the window on the opposite side of the carriage trying to pretend like he couldn't feel every touch.

For the first time Irene noticed it. Sebastian wasn't really looking at her. Sure his eyes would glance her way now and then, but she suddenly realized that Sebastian's gaze was almost entirely on the maid he had brought with her. When she realized this, the smile slid from her face.

"What's wrong my love?" Sebastian asked swirling his finger around her ear. It tickled slightly but she noticed Ciel sigh and cover her own ear.

"What exactly is the relationship between the two of you?" she asked.

"She is a demon like me, and she is also my servant. Why?"

"You seem like there is something more…"

Sebastian leaned forward kissing her fiercely. And Ciel groaned covering her face with her hands. "You have nothing to worry about my love. As long as you hold my contract I am yours completely."

She smiled contented with the passion in the kiss and buried her face at his shoulder. Sebastian stroked her hair and glared in Ciel's direction, who finally peeked out from behind his hands. Sebastian's look of satisfied bliss in Ciel's contempt infuriated him.

* * *

She was quite good at singing, Ciel thought from his spot in the farthest back row. Arms folded, legs crossed. Sebastian was backstage waiting to bust out and propose.

"You're back again," said Georg von Siemens smiling down at him.

"Oh, hello," Ciel said. The drunk guy from that party he threw some time ago… He didn't seem to know who Ciel was outside from the fact that they had met a few days ago. He sat down in the seat beside him and put an arm around his seat.

"She's great isn't she?" he asked leaning too close for Ciel's liking. "Amazing singer."

"Yes… yes she is," he said uncomfortably.

* * *

She finished her song and bowed, rising up she looked in Sebastian's direction. He however was looking into the crowd. His fist clenched so tightly on the stage curtain that his knuckles were white. She glanced out seeing Ciel was being hit on by that creepy guy who used to hit on her.

"Sebastian?" she said softly. Though despite the applause he seemed to have heard her and walked out onto the stage picking her up and spinning her around. Then falling to one knee the whole crowd seemed to gasp at once.

Ciel watched which sting of jealously in his stomach he refused to admit to.

"Ah damn it," Georg snapped. "Looks like she's taken…"

Though they couldn't hear it from way back here, they could see she said Yes by the way she threw her arms around him, and then the crowd collectively cheered. "Isn't that wonderful," he said smiling. "I'll bet you're looking forward to marriage one day. How old are you anyway?"

Ciel sighed. He had never really been hit on before thanks to his gender and status, but he was sure the man was doing a horrible job. Though he supposed some of the things Sebastian had done could have been considered hitting on…

* * *

He looked up to the stage to find Irene was alone now, with just a few band members behind her. She held a bouquet of roses that Sebastian had given her and was waving to the crowd as they piled up.

"Can I help you Sir?"

Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian standing at the aisle next to the man. "Is my servant giving you trouble?"

"No not at all, were you that man on Stage just now?" he asked.

"Yes I was," Sebastian said. The man didn't seem to recognize Sebastian either.

"Congratulations!" he said. "Irene is quite a woman!"

"Yes she is," Sebastian said shaking his hand but moving so that Georg had to take a few steps away from Ciel. "Robin, prepare the carriage now."

Ciel did as he was told, rather thankful to get away.

* * *

Irene stared at Ciel almost the whole ride home. Her lips pursed. Something was going on between Ciel and Sebastian. She had to be his lover… It was the only explanation. He got jealous when he saw someone hitting on her. He almost forgot about their proposal. She looked at Sebastian frowning.

"My dear stop with that face, was tonight not what you wanted?" Sebastian asked her smiling.

"No," she said softly. "It was fine."

"Robin," she said. Ciel looked up.

Irene crossed her legs and kicked off her shoe. "My foot hurts, massage it for me."

"…" Ciel frowned.

"Now Robin," Sebastian said dully.

Sighing he fell to his knees on the carriage floor and began to rub her foot, though he had no idea what he was doing. Irene smiled. If there was something going on between them then she would make sure to make Ciel's life as miserable as possible.

"Sebastian," she said suddenly. "Kiss me sweetie, we're engaged now. We should act like it."

Ciel frowned continuing to rub her feet. Sebastian smiled scooting over so he could kiss her delicately, and she put her arms around him grinning. She was going to show that little Bitch hot to handle a man like Sebastian, and make him watch.

But unknown to her, Ciel already had to feel it. This was the worst day yet…

* * *

It didn't get any better. Over the next week Irene was suddenly being rather cruel, and on top of Sebastian already being awful to him. His time there was getting more and more miserable. He was currently being forced to help Irene with wedding preparations.

"My look at this gown, it's so beautiful!" she said.

"Yes it is…" Ciel answered.

"And this dress is the last thing I will wear before we become eternally bonded. Ah, we are so in love," she said smiling.

Ciel snorted while trying to hide his laughter.

She glared at him frowning, "I mean, after all, a LITTLE girl like you couldn't possibly understand the love and the passion between Sebastian and I," she said grinning and looking at her wedding dress, holding it against her body in the mirror.

"I'm not a girl," Ciel snapped but low enough that she couldn't hear.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"Nothing," Ciel said.

"Well, I wonder how many children we're going to have…" she said biting one of her nails.

"You remember Sebastian is a demon right?" Ciel said turning to her. "You're a different species… I don't think you could have children together…"

"Don't be ridiculous. He can't keep his hands off me. So I'm sure we'll have one eventually."

Ciel didn't attempt to hide his laugh that time.

"What is it?" she snapped.

"You haven't figured it out yet have you…" Ciel sighed.

"Figured what out?" she was starting to get really angry now.

"He locks me up downstairs every night when he makes out with and touches you. It's awful because I can feel it but I can't do anything about it. It's all because of that stupid spell or whatever it was that he did the first day we met. I have to feel everything!"

She started breathing hard, "What do you mean? Revenge?"

"I had a contract with him before you," Ciel said as he started to fold up the spare fabric that had been used to make her dress. "Due to some circumstances I denied him my soul, and this is my punishment for doing so."

"You're telling me," she said tensely. "That you feel everything?"

It was almost like the fact that Ciel had had a previous contract with him was completely irrelevant to her.

"Yes," Ciel answered frowning.

"Well, if he wants to punish you while pleasuring me, I don't see how that's my problem!" she snapped.

"Don't you get it? He's not kissing and touching you to make you feel good, he's doing it to make me miserable because he's getting revenge on me."

"Haven't you noticed he's looking at you less and less, and when I'm in the room his eyes are on me while he kiss you?"

"He…" she frowned, being unable to deny that.

"So, don't flatter yourself honey, you're nothing more than his next meal," Ciel said turning around to pick up the basket of fabric as Sebastian walked in the room.

"Irene, if—"

CRASH! Out of fury she sent her water glass flying towards his face. Ciel fell, the side of his face wet with blood and burning in pain. Irene was breathing heavily and furiously. And Sebastian folded his arms looking at the scene with a mild interest and curiosity. A fire was in his eyes though as an ager was beginning to build.

Ciel got back to his feet blinking through the blood staring at her. He had never wanted to hit a woman more in his life! His eyes (though he couldn't see them) were glowing red.

"Ciel!" Sebastian snapped sternly. "You're bleeding on our floor. Go clean yourself u and then wipe up the blood that fell."

He turned and got to the doorway when Sebastian called to him again, "And don't forget to clean up the glass."

Breathing heavily he nodded before heading downstairs.

"Tsk," Irene said sighing. "Can you believe her? I understand you've been locking her up at night, or whatever the hell you're doing. But can you just keep her in the basement or something and we can get a REAL servant in here. One who won't insult me at every turn."

"Let me make one thing very clear," said Sebastian's voice from behind her. She turned to see Sebastian's eyes glowing fiery red. His hand reached out quick as lightning grasping her throat and he shoved her against the wall. "That demon has NOTHING to do with our contract. And if you harm that child again I will rip your guts out until every last drop of your blood has drained and your breath has ceased!"

With that he released her and she slid down the wall to the floor gasping for breath and looking up at him terrified. Sebastian suddenly smiled. "Do keep this in mind… I would hate to have to kill my Bride before I have married her…"

With that he reached out a hand helped her to her feet, her eyes looking terrified.

* * *

A few minutes later Sebastian followed Ciel down to his room where Ciel was attempting to wash the blood off his face and clean the cut. He looked up when he spotted Sebastian in his mirror. "I don't want to hear it!" he snapped. Evidently thinking he was going to be reprimanded again.

Sebastian walked over to the mirror grabbing a knife from his pocket. For one wild moment Ciel wondered what he was going to do with it, and then gasped as Sebastian put a long cut down the side of his own face. "You will automatically heal faster than humans, but you can speed up the process," he explained. "Watch me."

He ran an open hand across it and the scar had disappeared.

Ciel blinked at him.

"You try," Sebastian said.

Ciel turned to the mirror running his hand across his wound and only managing to smear the blood across his face. He frowned. Sebastian walked up behind him. "It's okay, every wound you get from this point on, try this."

He put his hand on the side of Ciel's face, slid it up and wound was gone. Ciel blinked. "How?"

"It just takes practice. You'll get it eventually."

With that Sebastian left and Ciel turned back to the mirror. Perhaps being a demon wasn't going to be so bad after all. That was a pretty handy little trick…

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
